


TCE. Глава 7: Сражение на Энтитем-Крик

by timmy_failure



Series: The Chosen End [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1862. Россия поддерживает Америку в день самой кровопролитной битвы и вспоминает, каким был его собственный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCE. Глава 7: Сражение на Энтитем-Крик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Antietam](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2927) by pyrrhiccomedy & wizzard890. 



**Шарпсберг, Мериленд. 17 сентября 1862 г.**

Накануне Америка попросил Россию побыть с ним рядом, пока он будет смотреть, как умирают его люди. Россия согласился.

Они стояли вдвоём на холме, с которого открывался вид на Энтитем-Крик и кипящий внизу бой. Америка держал Россию за руку. Сентябрьское солнце испаряло с травы росу, превращая её в низкий туман; туман смешивался с артиллерийским дымом и укутывал плечи убитых. В то утро все цвета были приглушёнными: тысячи и тысячи солдат в серых униформах, в неброских синих униформах, многие — уже поверженные и неподвижные, расчерченные бурым и тусклым красным. Красным окрашивались и сизые воды реки, вьющейся через поле боя. Тела лежали неровными рядами, такими же спутанными и бессмысленными, как само сражение.

Всё это было знакомо.

Конечно, России нечасто приходилось беспрепятственно смотреть на панораму столь масштабной битвы: он всегда встречал агрессоров вместе со своими людьми, был рядом с ними, дрался бок о бок с ними. Но Америка ясно дал понять, что сражаться не будет: ни здесь, на Энтитем-Крик, ни вообще в ходе этой гражданской войны. Сначала Россия не понимал. Америке понадобилось немало времени, чтоб найти нужные слова, объяснить, что Юг может говорить одно, а Север — совсем другое, но обе стороны по-своему ополчились против него, поэтому ему, _Америке_ , крайне важно не ополчиться сейчас против них. Что он, и его Конституция, и его оптимизм, и его стойкость никуда не денутся, и он примет всех этих людей назад, когда они будут готовы снова стать просто американцами.

Россия попытался объяснить ему, что сейчас не время потворствовать идеализму, что ему лучше просто присоединиться к Союзу и сделать всё, чтоб они победили. Но Америка был убеждён, что он перестанет быть Америкой, если поступит так. Поэтому он просто шёл за своими армиями, смотрел на битвы и таял на глазах, и Россия ничего не мог сделать.

Россия держал Америку за руку и молчал. Утро умерло в лучах восходящего солнца. Убитых становилось всё больше. Пороховая вонь и запах крови сгустились в воздухе так, что стало трудно дышать. Вскоре Америка осел на землю и, дрожа, привалился к ногам России.  
Россия с минуту смотрел на него, затем опустился рядом на колени и, перехватив ладонь Америки другой рукой, коснулся его спины.

— Не смотри, — сказал он.

Америка помотал головой.

— Это бессмысленно, — Россия всмотрелся Америке в лицо. — Ты ничего не пропустишь. Они просто умирают.

Америка слизнул с губ горький дым и выдавил:

— А если вдруг?  
— Что?  
— А если я что-то пропущу? — Америка прислонился к его плечу. Россия замер и ничего не сказал.

Через какое-то время Америка шепнул:  
— Ты видишь там кого-нибудь?

Россия моргнул, перевёл взгляд на поле боя, затем снова посмотрел на Америку. Внизу воинственными муравьями копошились сотни тысяч человек.

Америка стиснул его руку.  
— Кого-то вроде нас. С Конфедерацией... или с Севером.

От внезапной смутной догадки ёкнуло в груди. Россия сел рядом с Америкой и долго-долго вглядывался в гущу боя вместе с ним. Солнце нещадно палило в затылок. Америка притулился у России под боком.

— Нет, — сказал Россия в конце концов.

Он почувствовал, как Америка кивнул и произнёс что-то, но очередной пушечный залп заглушил его слова.

— Что ты сказал? — переспросил Россия, когда всё прекратилось.

Америка завозился, пытаясь сесть ровнее, потом снова привалился к России.  
— Я думал, вдруг там кто-то есть, просто я их не вижу, — пробормотал он.

Россия покрепче обнял его за плечи. Они умолкли снова.

Не нужно было быть тактическим гением, чтоб понять, как сильно проигрывали войска Союза: они так и не развернули полностью строй, их пушки оказались невыгодно расставлены или вовсе позабыты. Численно меньшая армия Конфедерации легко теснила их хитрым танцем перепостроений. Россия не спешил с выводами. У него тоже хватало трусливых и неспособных генералов. Он вспомнил Бородинское сражение. Кутузов всю стычку провёл как в тумане. Его подчинённые сделали всё, что могли, но он всё равно потерял в два раза больше людей, чем сегодня потеряют обе армии Америки. В итоге русским пришлось отступить, Франция расшиб лоб об камень, а Наполеон взял Москву. Его Москву.

Россия привычно сбежал от этих воспоминаний, как морской гигант увернулся бы от холодного течения. На поле скомандовали начать наступление, и часть солдат Союза рванула вперёд. Пушки Конфедерации выплюнули клубы дыма, и сквозь мглу можно было разглядеть неуверенное наступление северян. Америка сжался в комок.

Россия придержал его за плечи, заставляя сесть прямо, и развернул к себе, заглядывая ему в глаза:  
— Пойдём.

Америка жалко скривился. Он уткнулся России в плечо, обхватил обеими руками шею и прижался к нему. Россия осторожно выдохнул, и его ладони легли Америке на талию и спину, бережно придерживая его, пока он давился хриплыми всхлипами.

Жара спадала. Надвигался вечер. Конфедерация, не в состоянии продолжать бой с такими потерями, а может, просто не сумев удержать позиции из-за манёвров среди убитых, начала отступление. Преследовавшие их солдаты Союза действовали так же бестолково, как и в течение всего дня. Россия не представлял, что решила эта битва, но двадцать тысяч мёртвых устилали луг и берега реки, насколько хватало глаз.

Битва при Бородино была намного хуже, но и это…

Россия задумался, подбирая слова.

Это нельзя было недооценивать.

Он коснулся затылка притихшего Америки, чтоб проверить, в сознании ли тот. Америка пошевелился. Россия наклонился к его уху и тихо произнёс:  
— Они уходят. Всё кончилось.

Голос Америки был хриплым и надтреснутым:  
— Кто победил?

Россия окинул взглядом луга, прикинул масштабы разгрома обеих армий и дал самый честный ответ, какой только мог дать:  
— Я не думаю, что хоть кто-то победил.

Америка зашёлся хриплым смехом, отодвинулся от России и ударил кулаком по земле. Он низко опустил голову, и волосы упали ему на глаза.  
— Значит, это всё было зря?

Россия взглянул на него и вспомнил.

Наполеон взял Москву, и Москва сгорела дотла. Россия сам бросил первый факел. Истекающий кровью и дрожащий, он и остальные лазутчики подожгли его прекрасную столицу, чтоб не дать французам убежища. Боль была… была... Он не даже помнил той боли: он чувствовал себя настоящим, живее, чем когда-либо. Когда всё закончилось, французская армия уже покинула пепелище и начала своё долгое позорное отступление. Зима обрушилась на них, запасы их продовольствия истощились, по пятам шли подтянувшиеся подкрепления российской армии, и французы гибли один за другим. Он видел, как они ели своих лошадей и бросали артиллерию; он видел, как крестьяне ловили по лесам дезертиров и забивали их до смерти. Он видел, как Наполеон бросает выживших, чтоб поскорее добраться до дома и сохранить остатки пошатнувшейся репутации. Он видел, как оголодавший, измученный, обмороженный Франция уводит свою побеждённую армию и оставляет после себя лишь обломки своей мечты о Великой империи.

Франция ждал капитуляции, когда пала Москва, но узнал, что Россию нельзя победить болью.

После долгой паузы Россия ответил:  
— Ты должен сделать так, чтоб это было не зря.

Америка закрыл лицо ладонями.

 

***

Неделю спустя Россия получил депешу из Вашингтона. В ней было сказано, что «победа» на Энтитем-Крике побудила президента Линкольна объявить всех рабов Юга свободными. Отмена рабства, было сказано в депеше, объявлялась главной целью военного времени.

Он подумал о заплаканном Америке в перепачканной травой одежде. Как Америка тогда кое-как поднялся на ноги, и Россия проводил его, задумчивого и отрешённого, домой.

И Россия понял…

Понял что...

Гордится им.

**Author's Note:**

>   * [Сражение при Энтитеме](http://tinyurl.com/3auyp3a) считается самым кровопролитным однодневным сражением в американской истории. Федеральные войска Джорджа Макклелана численностью более восьмидесяти с половиной тысяч встретились с сорокапятитысячной армией Конфедерации под предводительством генерала Ли. С обеих сторон погибло более двадцати тысяч человек, прежде чем генерал Ли был вынужден скомандовать отступление. Макклелан объявил о победе Союза. Стратегически так оно и было, однако тактически сражение кончилось вничью.
>   * Сражение на Энтитем-Крик, конечно, не давало с полной ответственностью утверждать, что Союз сможет выиграть эту войну, но этого хватило, чтоб президент Авраам Линкольн огласил  [Прокламацию об освобождении рабов](http://tinyurl.com/3vo4utp), официально объявляя всех рабов Юга свободными. Это стало первым шагом к упразднению рабства.
>   * Россия была единственной значимой мировой державой, которая поддерживала не только Союз, но и последующее воссоединение Америки.
>   * [Бородинское сражение](http://tinyurl.com/8kjo9)   
>  стало самым кровопролитным однодневным сражением в истории Наполеоновских войн. Обе стороны потеряли примерно по тридцать с половиной тысяч солдат. Когда русские отступили с поля боя, французы маршем вошли в Москву. Наполеон ожидал полной капитуляции, чего так и не случилось. 
>   * Историки расходятся во мнениях касательно того, как начался [Московский пожар](http://tinyurl.com/3uxof64), но самой распространенной версией считается умышленный поджог.
> 



End file.
